Confissões Perdidas
by Mrs. Depp Winehouse
Summary: De volta a Londres, Sweeney Todd finalmente tem a chance de confessar o que realmente sente para a pessoa certa..
1. Introdução

Idades:

**Nellie Lovett** – 14 quando conhecera Benjamim

**Eleanor Wayne** – 15 quando conhecera Benjamim, já conhecia Nellie

**Benjamim Barker** - 15, conhecera as duas garotas na mesma época

**Lucy** - 14 (17 quando se casa com Ben)

**Juiz Turpin**– 30 na época em que manda prender Benjamim

_Benjamim volta com 31 anos, Nellie e Lucy têm 29, Eleanor tem 31, Johanna tem 16 e Turpin tem 43_

* * *

**Características físicas atuais:**

**Nellie** possui cabelos ondulados e curtos, castanho – avermelhado, olheiras fundas e olhos castanho claro, uma preferência taciturna a tecidos escuros, é magra e esguia com uma aparência frágil.

**Eleanor** possui cabelos caramelo a altura dos ombros, malcuidados, agora sem os cachos nas pontas, olheiras não tão fundas e intensos olhos verde claro, preferência por tecidos vermelhos vivo, é magra um pouco mais alta do que Nellie, mas com uma aparência forte.

**Sweeney** possui cabelos ondulados e negros com uma única mecha branca no topo, olhos negros penetrantes, roupas comuns as que usava antes, é magro e possui aparência forte como Eleanor.

**Características físicas antigas:**

**Nellie **possuía lindos, brilhantes e comprido cabelo castanho claro, não possuía olheiras, preferência por tecidos em cores pastéis indo do rosa ao amarelo claro, possuía uma aparência mais saudável.

**Eleanor **possuía longos e brilhantes cabelos mais escuros e enrolados nas pontas, não possuía olheiras, preferia tecidos azuis escuros ou brancos, também possuía uma aparência mais saudável.

**Benjamim **possuía brilhantes e ondulados cabelos negros e curtos, também não possuía olheiras, usava roupas iguais as que usa atualmente, possuía uma aparência jovial, e um sorriso não saía de seus lábios.

* * *

**Fatos:**

Nellie não possuía pai, morava com a mãe e a tia. Sua mãe possuía uma pequena farmácia embaixo de sua casa. Com o falecimento de suas responsáveis, Eleanor vai morar com Nellie cujos pais tinham morrido antes.

As duas já eram melhores amigas antes de conhecerem Benjamim. Começaram um "triângulo amoroso" quando o conheceram mesmo Eleanor tendo Ben só como grande amigo.

Nellie possuía uma forte paixão por ele, os dois namoraram até Ben conhecer Lucy, com quem se casa e tem uma filha: Johanna. Nellie cai em depressão e é ajudada por Eleanor, que tentava manter um comércio de loja de tortas onde antes era a farmácia da falecida mãe de sua amiga.

Benjamim e Lucy se casam quando Lucy completa 17 anos, Ben com 18, Lucy depois de alguns meses engravida de Johanna, e logo depois Benjamim é acusado por um falso crime e mandado para a Austrália em reclusão durante 11 anos.

Durante todos esses anos, Nellie e Eleanor acompanham a vida de Lucy, que era vizinha das duas, Johanna começa a crescer e se torna uma linda jovem. Um dia, Turpin atrai Lucy para sua armadilha, a violenta, e Lucy toma arsênico, mas continua viva. Vira uma mendiga e Johanna é levada por Turpin.

Nellie junta suas economias com sua amiga, e juntas conseguem comprar a casa que antes era de Benjamim e Lucy. Nellie monta uma loja de tortas e as duas continuam levando a vida.

Ao longo de um ano Eleanor resolve se separar de sua grande amiga por problemas financeiros e vai embora para Sheffield, tentar uma nova vida...

Benjamim sai da prisão, e volta à Londres, e é ai que nossa estória começa.


	2. Reencontro de velhos amigos

**Reencontro de velhos amigos**

Capítulo 1

Então lá estava eu, largada num dos bancos de um bar qualquer, sem saber onde estava de verdade, sabia que não estava e Sheffield, não podia ser... Então eu começo a pensar comigo mesma: "será que um dia sua vida vai mudar Eleanor? Era tudo tão fácil... Tudo tão bom...".

Daí minha outra parte da consciência começa a falar: "Ora, nada disso vai mudar sua ratazana imunda! Você deixou que você mais amava para trás! Ela era como sua irmã!"

Eu tento calar minhas consciências com mais um gole de gim, a bebida descia amarga pela minha garganta enquanto eu tento colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, até que um homem de mais ou menos uns 30 anos de idade se aproxima de mim, e sem querer esbarra em um dos meus ombros, me fazendo derrubar meu copo, se aproximando de mim ele diz:

_- Lamento senhorita, essa não era a minha intenção..._

Como estava zonza e com a cabeça baixa não tinha visto seu rosto ainda, mas sua voz me parecia estranhamente familiar.

_- Olhe, sem problemas, mas da próxima vez tente ser mais cuidadoso! Além do mais..._

Eu digo irritada, quando minha vista entra em foco eu finalmente consigo perceber que era ele: Benjamim Barker! Havia voltado!

_-BEN! _

Eu grito e me levanto para abraçá-lo, mas no exato momento, ele segura fortemente meus ombros e me faz sinal de silêncio, enquanto sussurra para mim:

_-Venha comigo, vou te levar de volta a Londres, te explico tudo no caminho._

Apesar de tentar disfarçar ele não consegue conter um sorriso de alegria por ter me encontrado.

Enquanto andávamos, ele parecia estranhamente preocupado. Sua antes expressão jovial e alegre parecia ter sido tomada pelo ódio, pelo cansaço, e pela vingança.

_-Humm... Ben, está tudo certo? _

_-Não me chame de Benjamim, Eleanor! Não sou mais o Benjamim..._

_-Acho que entenderei tudo isso quando estiver mais sóbria eu acho... Por que vai me levar de volta a Londres?_

_-Pensei que era isso que você queria_

_-Oh não! Eu saí de Londres para tentar uma nova vida... Nellie tem estado tão triste, me disse que sua loja faliu, e seu marido morreu. Pobrezinha._

_-Nellie se casou?_ - ele pergunta com um leve tom de ansiedade em sua voz.

_-Sim, mas venho me comunicando com ela, ela deve ter se casado depois de eu ir embora sabe? O marido morreu enfermo e sua loja já não estava boa quando eu parti..._

Enquanto falávamos ele me conduz até o cais onde diz para eu embarcar junto com ele.

_-Ben... Mesmo que eu quisesse embarcar aí, não tenho dinheiro nenhum!_

_-Não se preocupe, tenho um marinheiro aqui que é meu amigo, ele vai poder te ajudar. Agora vamos -_ Ele diz enquanto estende sua mão para mim. Eu não consigo recusar e subo a bordo.

Quando subimos, um jovem garoto, de mais ou menos 17 anos, loiro e de olhos extremamente azuis vem ao nosso encontro.

_-Mr. Todd, pensei que não viesse mais! Já estávamos partindo sem o senhor!_

_-Desculpe-me Anthony, me demorei em um bar, e reencontrei uma velha amiga_ - Ele me mostra e me apresenta:

_-Anthony, essa é Eleanor Wayne, Nel, esse é Anthony. _

_-Muito prazer Anthony, -_ Eu me antecipo e aperto sua mão.

_-A Srta. Wayne tem encontrado alguns problemas para encontrar uma embarcação que a leve de volta à Londres -_ Ele diz com tremenda facilidade. _- Achei que pudesse ceder uma cabina a ela... O que me diz Anthony?_

_-Perfeitamente senhor! Permita-me levá-la até uma cabina..._

_-Não se preocupe amigo, eu mesmo a levo_ - Ele diz passando um de seus braços em torno de meus ombros e me levando para um pequeno quarto. Aonde finalmente me abraça fortemente.

_-Nel, pensei que nunca mais a veria de novo! Que coisa maravilhosa encontrar você!_

Eu retribuo o abraço calorosamente e lhe pergunto:

_-Por que você disse que eu não posso mais lhe chamar de Benjamim?_

_-Isso é uma longa estória, vou lhe contar tudo._

Quanto mais ele ia me contando, mais chocada eu ficava. Tudo o que ele passou naquele inferno, deveria ter sido horrível. Então eu sou tomada por puro ódio daquele juiz...

_-E por isso que meu nome agora é Sweeney Todd. Quero voltar à Londres e me vingar._


	3. Um Novo Dom

**Um novo dom...**

Capítulo 2

Durante toda a nossa viagem não paro de conversar com ele, tantas coisas haviam se passado enquanto ele estava fora... Decido não contar sobre Lucy e Johanna, e que tínhamos comprado sua velha casa. Era melhor ele não saber desse detalhe...

-_Então... O que vamos fazer quando chegarmos à Londres? Temos dinheiro suficiente para poder abrir algum comércio?_ - Eu lhe pergunto certo dia enquanto estávamos olhando as ondas baterem no casco do navio.

_-Receio que não, mas eu não estava realmente querendo abrir um comércio, sabe? Eu gostaria de reaver minha velha casa e reabrir minha barbearia... O que acha?_

_-Hum... É uma boa idéia... O que vai fazer depois disso? - Eu digo, tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo._

_-Pretendo voltar para minha Lucy e Johanna, não vejo à hora de reencontrá-las..._

Nesse momento eu tenho a vontade enorme de dizer que ela tinha se tornado uma mendiga e enlouquecido com o veneno, e Johanna tinha se tornado praticamente a filha adotiva de Turpin. Mas eu me recuso a enfrentar a dolorosa verdade.

Alguns dias se passaram, a viagem tinha sido bem sossegada. Nenhuma tempestade, absolutamente nada... Certo dia, ao sair de minha cabina para olhar onde estávamos, vejo Sweeney e Anthony conversando na proa do navio. Não querendo interromper eu me posiciono atrás de um grande mastro e começo a escutar Sweeney cantando uma triste melodia:

"**You're young; life has been kind to you…**

**You'll learn..."**

Subitamente eu tenho que me forçar para não rir muito alto... Aquilo era simplesmente ridículo. Benjamim nunca teve talento para canto, mas agora volta com uma linda voz? O que era aquilo? Uma espécie de milagre?

"**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
and the vermin of the world inhabit it  
and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit  
and it goes by the name of London.  
At the top of the hole sit the privileged few  
making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo  
turning beauty to filth and greed...  
I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,****  
****for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru  
but there's no place like London!"**

Meu Deus… O que raios teria acontecido com ele, para poder sair cantando dessa maneira no meio de tantas pessoas? Eu estava tão surpresa que estava a ponto de bater minha cabeça no mastro, só para me certificar de que aquilo não era um mero sonho...

Finalmente nós chegamos ao nosso destino, quando eu estou prestes a descer do barco, chamo a atenção de Sweeney e falo a ele:

_-Nossa! Não sabia que tinha tanta habilidade para canto! -_ Eu digo rindo para ele. Mas ele não responde, parecia estar muito perturbado ou preocupado com alguma coisa...

Enquanto andávamos pelas ruas estreitas e escuras, eu tenho que me esforçar para acompanhá-lo, ele estava andando realmente muito rápido.

_-Sweeney, você está bem? Parece-me um tanto perturbado._

_-Estou só um pouco cansado, só isso... -_ Ele me responde sem olhar para mim.

_-Não me venha com essa, te conheço muito bem, e você não está cansado... -_ Eu sussurro com a cabeça baixa. Mas ele não responde ou simplesmente não tinha ouvido.


	4. Reencontrando Nellie

**Reencontrando Nellie**

Capítulo 3

Continuávamos andando até chegar à Rua Fleet. Meus temores foram concretizados: Como ele reagiria ao ver que sua casa fora comprada por Nellie e transformada em uma loja de tortas? E o pior: Como eu reagiria? "Ah como você é covarde Eleanor!" minha consciência gritava dentro da minha cabeça. Sinto que precisaria de mais gim...

Meu coração estava prestes a parar de bater quando Sweeney lentamente olha para mim e diz:

_-Você sabia que Nellie tinha comprado minha casa? _

_-Oh não! Sinceramente eu não sabia! -_ Por sorte eu sei mentir muito bem, então lanço um olhar de indignação para a casa malcuidada.

-_Como você não sabia se mantinha contato com ela durante todos esses anos que esteve em Sheffield? -_ Ele me pergunta, dessa vez apertando meu braço com força e me lançando um olhar ameaçador.

_-Eu realmente não sei Sweeney! Pare de apertar meu braço desse jeito, está me machucando! -_ Ele alivia seu aperto, mas ainda continua segurando-o.

_-Onde está Lucy? Onde está ela? -_ Ele chacoalha meu braço dolorido.

_-Eu não sei querido... Por favor, pare! -_ Eu digo, com os olhos lacrimejando tentando caminhar para a loja de tortas.

Quando nós entramos nos deparamos com uma mulher, de aparência acabada, atrás de um balcão imundo, fatiando alguma coisa, ela não percebe minha aproximação e eu gentilmente digo:

_-Nellie, como você mudou!_

Rapidamente ela levanta sua cabeça e seus olhos são tomados de surpresa, ela me vê e depois olha para Sweeney, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ela sai de trás do balcão e me dá um grande abraço.

_-Nel! Como é bom ver você aqui! -_ Ela diz chorando em meus cabelos. Enquanto isso, Sweeney gentilmente põe sua mão em seu ombro e ela vira em surpresa.

_-Ben... Mas posso acreditar que voltou! Estava com tantas saudades suas! -_ Ela chora e se joga em seus braços e ele a abraça calorosamente enxugando suas lágrimas.

_-Teremos que brindar esse nosso reencontro! -_ Eu proponho, não me esquecendo de que Sweeney estava furioso comigo, provavelmente já tinha descoberto que eu sabia...

_-Vamos até a saleta, vou trazer um pouco de gim para nós!_

Enquanto estávamos a sós, Sweeney me pergunta:

_-Nel, eu já sei de tudo, não me precisa esconder mais nada, sei que você deve ter comprado minha casa junto com Nellie, não vou ficar bravo com vocês, só quero saber para onde Lucy foi... _

Eu estava prestes a contar a verdade a ele, mas Nellie tinha chegado com três copos e uma garrafa de gim. Ele sabia que não conseguiria saber nada por mim, então ele se vira para Nellie e pergunta:

_-Nellie, você sabe para onde fora Lucy depois de vocês terem comprado essa casa?_

Ela hesita um pouco antes de responder, e se senta em uma das poltronas, agora estávamos em uma espécie de círculo, todos podiam ver todos.

_-Bem... Depois de você ter ido para a Austrália, aquele maldito juiz não tirava os olhos de Lucy, todo o dia lhe trazia flores -_ Nesse momento eu olho para a expressão de Sweeney e percebo que seus olhos são tomados de ódio.

_-Certo dia, eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, aquele homem, que sempre andava com ele... Beadle Bamford! Bateu na porta de Lucy e começou a falar com ela, de repente ela sai de casa e deixa Johanna conosco em quanto isso. Ela acompanha o Beadle, e o resto que eu sei é por boatos querido, eu não sei dizer o que realmente aconteceu..._

_-Conte-me esse boato -_ ele diz ansioso, curvando-se chegando mais perto dela.

_-Bem, o que dizem é que quando Lucy chegou à casa do Juiz estava tendo um baile de máscaras, Lucy permaneceu lá e... -_ Ela não conseguia continuar, e eu sabia muito bem o porquê.

_-E... -_ Ele clamou pedindo mais.

_-E... Foi estuprada por Turpin... Foi isso -_ Nesse momento nós duas desviamos o olhar do seu rosto, não poderíamos olhar para ele naquele momento... Ele devia estar explodindo em raiva.

Tentando conter um grito de ódio, ele respira fundo e torna a perguntar:

_-E... Para onde ela foi depois disso? -_ Antes mesmo de ela responder a ele, ele se levanta da poltrona e caminha para a janela segurando a cortina entreaberta.

_-Amor, ela está morta... -_ Nellie diz tristemente. Percebo que Sweeney aperta a cortina com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficam brancos.

Mas aquilo não condizia com a verdade! Lucy estava viva apesar de estar louca! Eu não me contenho e começo a dizer:

_-Mas, Nellie isso não... -_ Antes que eu pudesse terminar ela segura minha mão fortemente, e com a outra me faz sinal para eu ficar calada eu rapidamente entendo o gesto, terminando minha frase - Isso não é tudo... Não é verdade?

_-Oh sim, e Turpin está com sua filha, ele a adotou -_ Ela diz em voz baixa.

_-Turpin adotou minha filha? -_ Ele pergunta ainda virado de costas, sua voz estava embargada, eu supunha que ele estivesse chorando.

_-Sim, ele a adotou... Uns dias depois de ser... Você sabe... Ela não voltou para casa, ficou abalada emocionalmente, ficamos preocupadas, pois Johanna ainda estava conosco, a pobrezinha chorava tanto... Bem, depois disso um homem veio bater em nossa porta dizendo que levaria Johanna para um orfanato, consentimos já que nenhuma de nós tinha condições de sustentar um bebê. É claro que era mentira, o homem levou Johanna até Turpin, que a criou como se fosse sua própria filha. Depois disso não ficamos sabendo de mais nada, somente que ela tomara veneno e tinha morrido. Eleanor foi embora e eu me casei com um homem podre e doente... _

_-Ele disse para mim que vai se vingar Nellie, e que seu nome não é mais Benjamim Barker... _

_-Isso mesmo senhoras -_ Ele diz repentinamente virando e encarando nós duas com um olhar assassino _- Sou Todd agora, Sweeney Todd, e terei minha vingança_.


	5. As outras amigas de Mr Todd

**As outras amigas de Mr. Todd**

Capítulo 4

De repente, Nellie diz a ele que tinha guardado todas as suas navalhas, no quarto que, antes era sua antiga barbearia.

Nós três subimos o lance de escadas e quando entro no quarto, eu não posso deixar de sentir um terrível aperto em meu peito... Quantas lembranças aquilo tudo trazia para nós...

Nellie entra no quarto primeiro, eu permaneço perto da porta e me sento em cima de um grande baú. Sweeney parecia transtornado com tudo aquilo. Até que Nellie retira suas navalhas de baixo do assoalho, e incrivelmente ele começa a cantar novamente...

"**These are my friends**

**See how they glisten**

**See this one shine**

**How they smile in the light**

**My friend… My faithful friend..."**

Quando vejo, eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar e começo a cantar também... Só que muito mais baixo do que ele...

"**I didn't know your friends... ****Can you please introduce them to me?"**

"**Speak to me friend…**

**Whisper, I'll listen**

**I know, I know…"**

"**What the hell you know about razors? They can't speak to you! I can!"**

"**You've been locked out the sign**

**All these years, like me my friend!"**

"**And how about her? Nellie? She locked her heart for you!" **

"**Well I've come home, to find you waiting"**

"**Well, we've come home, not for your friends, but for our friend! The human one! She was waiting for you too!" **

"**Home, and we're together…"**

"**We're all together! Not just you!"**

"**And we'll do wonders… Won't we?"**

"**I'll do a wonder with you if don't stop to sing for you filthy razor…"**

Eu estava tão irritada com ele e o fato dele estar tão mais feliz com suas navalhas do que com suas verdadeiras amigas, que não estava mais cantando, agora eu estava sussurrando em um tom ameaçador. Incrivelmente ele não parava, e Nellie o seguia com se fosse seu cãozinho amestrado... Era frustrante...

"**You there my friend…"**

"**I'm your friend too Mr. Todd"**

E então ela começou a cantar também, em um tom apaixonado... Eu estava irritada com os dois...

"**Come let me hold you…"**

"**You can't hold a razor! You can hold the woman who is stand behind you!"**

"**If you only knew Mr. Todd"**

"**Now, with a sigh"**

"**Ooh Mr. Todd"**

"**You're warm in my hand"**

"**You're warm in my hand"**

"**My friend…"**

"**You've come home"**

"**And how about me? Don't I count?"**

"**My clever friend"**

"**I always had a fondness, for you I did…"**

"**Just a fondness? You're completely in love for him!!"**

Subitamente, eu saio em estado de pura raiva dos dois… Como ele podia dar mais valor ás suas navalhas enquanto ela sempre esteve com ele, amando-o mais do que sua própria vida? E como ela podia se subjugar assim quanto antes ele a amava tão devotadamente? Aquilo simplesmente não estava certo... E eu era a única que percebera isso? O que era para ser uma página virada na nossa vida se tornou de novo a coisa mais importante para eles...

Então eu desço e me dirijo para a saleta, não havia tomado meu copo de gim, então eu sento numa das poltronas e dou o primeiro gole... Aquele era o único jeito de calar minhas consciências...

Quando Nellie desce, se deixa derrubar em uma poltrona e solta um longo suspiro.

_-Ahh... Como esse homem me deixa louca! Eu ainda o amo como se fosse aquela adolescente tola!_

_-Dá para perceber... -_ Eu digo com indiferença _- Mas... Você poderia ser um pouquinho menos subjugada não? Digo... Menos submissa a ele... Você sempre foi assim!_

_-E então para que mudar? Depois de tantos anos não faz mais diferença não é?_

_-Ok, tudo bem... Mas, e tenho que lhe perguntar uma coisa: Por que você mentiu sobre a Lucy estar morta?_

_-Você não vê? Quero Benjamim de volta! Desde que ele se casou com Lucy! Se ele soubesse a verdade provavelmente correria atrás dela... E eu não quero que ele sofra vendo o estado de demência em que ela está..._

_-É... Você tem razão... Acha que consegue ele de volta?_

_-Tenho chances não tenho? Afinal, nós ainda somos bons amigos! - Ela me diz me dando um tapinha no braço._

_-Pode contar comigo! Seu cupido ás suas ordens! -_ Eu digo rindo para ela.

_-Mas... querida, mudando de assunto: Seu vestido está um trapo! Não quer vestir alguma outra coisa? Aliás: Você está um trapo! Não quer tomar um banho e lavar esse cabelo?_

E era verdade, eu estava usando o mesmo vestido há semanas; um longo vestido vermelho desbotado, que antes era vivo... No decote faltavam vários botões e meu espartilho já estava ficando alargado, por mais que eu puxasse as cordas, o vestido deveria ter mangas compridas se elas não estivessem rasgadas a altura dos cotovelos... Meus cabelos estavam escuros de sujeira e já não se via mais nenhum cacho em suas pontas.

_-Tem razão Nellie... é melhor eu ir mesmo... Posso pegar um vestido seu emprestado?_

_ -Claro querida! Qual você quiser!_

_ -Obrigada Nellie... Você é realmente muito gentil..._

_-Ás ordens! Quanto a mim, vou até meu quarto descansar um pouco... Estou realmente muito cansada!_

Eu subo as escadas para o banheiro sorrindo e agradecendo de ter me reencontrado com meus velhos amigos... Podiam estar mudados, mas ainda eram meus amigos.


	6. Eu duvido!

**Eu duvido**

Capítulo 5

Então eu fui para o banheiro e comecei a encher a banheira enquanto uma das minhas consciências falava:

"_Sweeney Todd é um homem realmente muito bonito não é Eleanor?"_

Sim, eu tinha que concordar com aquilo... Ele simplesmente se tornara um homem muito bonito...

"_Sim, é verdade..."_

"_Se você fosse um pouco mais esperta se adiantaria antes que alguém faça isso!" Minha consciência ecoava enquanto eu respondia baixinho._

_- Mas isso é ridículo! Sweeney é apenas meu amigo! Nada mais! -_ Eu respondo enquanto começo a tirar minhas roupas.

"_Amigos podem se tornar mais do que amigos ás vezes..." A voz que ecoava na minha cabeça era realmente muito chata..._

_- Pare! Não quero pensar no Sweeney dessa maneira!_

Agora eu estava nua e acabara de entrar na banheira. Aquela sensação era realmente muito boa... Depois de tanto tempo sem um banho de verdade, finalmente eu sentia a água tocar todo o meu corpo. Então eu recomeço o debate com a minha própria cabeça.

_- Além do mais, eu não seria capaz de fazer nada com ele sem ficar com remorso por causa da Nellie..._

_- Falando sozinha Nel?_

De repente eu dou um pulo e viro minha cabeça, ele estava lá, sentado em uma cadeira por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, sinto-me terrivelmente exposta e tento esconder meus seios com o cabelo enquanto eu encolhia minhas pernas. Ele começa a rir e eu fico irritada.

_- Do que está rindo? Isso não tem a menor graça!_

_- Por que tem tanta vergonha de mim Nel? Você sabe que eu não faria nada para você... -_ Ele diz me lançando olhares indiscretos.

_- Isso é bom... E enquanto eu estiver nesse estado, por favor, tenha a bondade de olhar para o meu rosto, e não o meu corpo!_

_- Bom, eu não faria nada sem o seu consentimento é claro... -_ Ele diz ignorando o meu pedido e olhando para o meu corpo encolhido.

_- O quê? -_ Eu digo pasma _- Então quer dizer que se você tivesse a chance você..._

_- Sem dúvida... Você tem um corpo maravilhoso Nel... Você é linda..._

_- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Duvido que você teria coragem de fazer alguma coisa comigo! - Eu digo ao mesmo tempo me sentindo muito bem com o elogio._

_- Duvida mesmo? -_ Ele diz se aproximando cada vez mais de mim.

_- Duvido! -_ Eu digo rindo para ele, sabia que ele não tentaria nada... Ele só estava brincando...

De repente eu sinto seus lábios quentes contra os meus, eu continuava encolhida em um canto da banheira. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele tira seu colete e sua camisa e mergulha seus braços na água quente me envolvendo em um abraço, agora eu não podia mais ficar encolhida, então eu relaxo minhas pernas e com as duas mãos agarro as laterais da porcelana com força.

Ele continuava me beijando, então eu não podia falar nada, ele lentamente vai tirando meus cabelos molhados de cima dos meus seios então eu finalmente o empurro com uma de minhas mãos.

_- Ok pare! Eu acredito em você! Não precisa demonstrar mais nada! - Eu digo com o meu rosto em chamas rindo para ele._

_- E quem disse que estou demonstrando alguma coisa? -_ Ele diz afagando meu rosto quente.

_- O que é isso? Vai querer mesmo fazer isso comigo? -_ Eu digo, agora em um tom preocupado.

_- Nel, eu te desejo... Há muito tempo... Apesar de nunca ter revelado isso..._

_- Olhe, isso está ficando esquisito, é melhor você colocar suas roupas antes que Nellie venha aqui e..._

_- Isso não é esquisito! Eu quero seu corpo! -_ Ele me diz agora em um tom irritado.

_- Sweeney isso é ridículo! Coloque suas roupas, você disse que não faria nada sem o meu consentimento não é? Pois eu não quero, e pronto_ - Eu digo voltando a me encolher novamente.

Ele agora parecia menos irritado, mas mesmo assim frustrado, ele coloca sua camisa e me diz:

_- Como você quiser, mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar de pedir para que pense no assunto ok?_

_- Claro, mas duvido que irei mudar de idéia... Enquanto estivermos morando com Nellie não farei absolutamente nada com você! _

_- Pare de pensar um pouco nela..._

_- Pensei que você já estivesse indo Mr. Todd -_ Eu digo olhando para a porta.

_- Então, aproveite seu banho querida... -_ Ele me diz beijando levemente meus lábios.

_- E... Mais uma coisa... -_ Ele diz se virando da porta

_- Sim?_

_- Espero que tenha aprendido a nunca mais duvidar de mim..._

Quando ele finalmente sai, eu sinto uma pequena sensação de arrependimento, enquanto ele estava me beijando eu senti que todos os meus instintos mais selvagens se afloraram, ele realmente me deixava excitada, eu não podia negar isso...


	7. Consciência

**Consciência**

Capítulo 6

Quando saio do meu banho me sinto muito mais leve, meu cabelo estava muito mais limpo e recuperara a cor caramelo dourada de sempre. Enrolo uma toalha em volta do meu corpo e vou até o quarto de Nellie escolher algum vestido.

Quando chego a seu quarto ela está dormindo serenamente em sua cama, sem querer acordá-la tento fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. E então, no meio de milhares de vestidos pretos eu encontro uma caixa azul escura com um lindo laço adornando em toda a sua volta, era realmente muito bonita, mas como eu não queria acordá-la, decido-me por ver a caixa depois. Acabo pegando qualquer vestido do armário e vou para o meu quarto me trocar.

Eu não teria nada mais para fazer... Absolutamente nada. Decido-me por subir á barbearia para conversar com Sweeney, apenas conversar, nada mais...

_- Com licença querido? Posso entrar? -_ Eu digo batendo na porta.

_- É claro, entre Nel_

Eu entro e me sento em cima do velho baú, e lançando um olhar para o meu corpo ele diz:

_- Está realmente muito bonita nesse vestido... Onde o conseguiu?_

_- Obrigada... Nellie me emprestou... -_ E era realmente muito bonito, um longo vestido vermelho sangue, minha cor preferida, seu decote era adornado por pequenas pedrinhas pretas, seu corpete era desenhado por linhas que formavam flores, e sua saia era adornada com pequenas pedrinhas também, ele quase não tinha mangas, apenas o bordado no decote que cobria meus ombros. Então eu percebo que ele continuava olhando para mim como se eu fosse um quadro e uma mulher nua...

_- Ás vezes gostaria que você não me lançasse esses olhares... Sinto-me exposta sabe?_

Então ele chega bem perto de mim e me dá um caloroso abraço, eu retribuo e então nós ficamos lá... Por vários momentos trocando o calor de nossos corpos.

_- É ótimo ter você de volta... Você não sabe como pensei em vocês..._

_- Pensei que você estivesse pensando em Lucy quando estava na Austrália..._

_- E pensei claro! Mas eu nunca me esqueci dos momentos que passamos juntos, de como nadávamos naquele lago... Lembra-se do lago? -_ Ele agora tinha parado de me abraçar para me olhar nos olhos.

_- É claro que me lembro! Era tão bom! Os dias em que fazíamos piqueniques em baixo da árvore perto do lago... Tudo era ensolarado, tudo era feliz..._

_- Sabe, ás vezes não sinto tantas saudades daquela época..._

_- Como? Não sente saudades? Nós éramos tão felizes!_

_- Bem, seu corpo ficou muito mais bonito depois..._

_- Sweeney, eu sinto medo de suas segundas intenções comigo sabia? -_ Eu digo saindo de cima do baú e indo para a janela.

_- Ora, não precisa ter medo de mim... Sou apenas um amigo que elogia seu corpo... Afinal, ele merece ser elogiado..._

_- Só meu corpo? Então sou uma completa inútil para fazer qualquer outra coisa?_

_- Não exatamente... Sempre admirei sua mente... Você é uma mulher realmente muito inteligente..._

E então minha consciência começa a falar:

"_Se você fosse tão inteligente assim, aproveitaria a chance que tem enquanto Nellie está dormindo lá embaixo! Vamos Eleanor, se liberte!"_

"_Cale a boca"_ Eu dizia em pensamento. Sweeney continuava falando, mas eu não conseguia ouvi-lo.

"_Eleanor, você nunca vai conseguir o que você quer! Nunca conseguiu... Você é uma mulher imprestável e medrosa!"_ Tudo que eu queria agora era arrancar aquilo da minha cabeça o mais rápido o possível...

_- CALE A BOCA! –_ De repente eu dou um berro e minha consciência finalmente se cala. Junto com Sweeney que parara de falar e me olhava atordoado. Depois de um desagradável silêncio que parece ter durado horas eu finalmente falo:

_- Olhe querido, eu não quis... Quero dizer, não quis dizer aquilo para você entende? Eu falo comigo mesma... Ás vezes não quero ouvir o que eu falo, porque o que eu digo ás vezes é verdade..._

_- O que você fala consigo mesma? -_ Ele me diz recuperando a tranqüilidade e naturalidade em sua voz.

_- Coisas..._

_- Que tipo de coisas? –_ Enquanto ele falava ia se aproximando mais de onde eu estava

_- Ora... Coisas... Da mente de uma mulher que não tem o que fazer..._

_- Sua consciência fala de mim? _

_- Ás vezes... Ela falava menos de você... Agora não para... É simplesmente insuportável!_

_- O que ela diz para você? O que ela fala de mim? -_ Ele se referia á minha cabeça como se falasse de uma pessoa qualquer.

_- Bem... –_ Eu não conseguia mentir para ele_... – Ela fala para eu me libertar, para... Assumir o que eu realmente sinto por você... É estupidez não? Afinal eu nem sinto nada por você de qualquer forma, como posso assumir uma coisa que eu não sinto? _

Eu agora ria de uma forma patética... Eu não queria rir, estava forçando, e isso era patético para mim...

_- Talvez sua saiba o que está realmente por vir, quem sabe ela enxergue o futuro... _– Ele diz sem olhar para mim

_- O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Talvez ela saiba o que você vai sentir daqui pra frente... Sem querer me enaltecer demais, só estou dizendo que talvez você venha a se apaixonar por mim, algum dia..._

_- Ora! Para mim isso é se enaltecer demais! Como ela, como você pode saber o que eu vou sentir? Vocês dois não sabem de nada!_

Então eu saio da barbearia me sentindo um pouco vulnerável... Talvez eu gostasse mesmo dele, mas não era completamente apaixonada como Nellie, eu desço as escadas e a encontro com uma bandeja na mão pronta para subir as escadas.

_- Olá, Nellie, para que a bandeja? –_ Eu pergunto me refazendo dos momentos anteriores.

_- Ah, olá Nel! A bandeja? Não é nada especial, só pensei que poderia trazer alguma coisa para Sweeney, além do mais, vocês dois devem estar famintos! Me espere lá embaixo, já vou descer para lhe servir alguma coisa ok?_

_- Não precisa se preocupar comigo Nellie, eu mesma me sirvo... Boa sorte com ele! Não tenha pressa, eu estou bem! –_ Eu digo empurrando a porta da loja de tortas para entrar.

_- Tem certeza? Não quer que eu... _

_- Já disse que não! Agora, por que você não sobe e tenta a sorte? Ele parece estar_ _com saudades de você também! –_ Eu digo lhe lançando um olhar significativo.

_- Acho que você tem razão amor... Afinal você pode se cuidar sozinha não? –_ Ela me diz olhando para cima e depois para mim com um sorriso.

_- Claro que sei! Agora, não perca tempo, vá logo!_

Então ela me dá outro sorriso e começa a subir os degraus, eu me viro para entrar na loja em sinto uma pequena pontada de alegria, outra de ciúmes...


	8. Lembranças de um passado melhor

**Lembranças de um passado melhor**

Capítulo 7

Então lá estava eu, sozinha, na loja de tortas. Sem ter nada para fazer eu começo a olhar alguma coisa para comer, eu realmente estava com fome. Mas o que eu realmente queria saber é o que estava acontecendo acima da minha cabeça, na barbearia onde Nellie estava agora, eu simplesmente não conseguia ouvir nada, ela deveria estar falando muito baixo, tudo que eu conseguia ouvir era o barulho de seus passos acima.

De repente eu me lembro da misteriosa caixa azul que estava escondida no meio dos vestidos de Nellie, eu deveria saber que aquilo deveria ser confidencial, mas eu sempre fui muito curiosa. Eu não resisto e subo ao seu quarto, afinal ela não iria ficar mesmo sabendo...

Chegando eu seu quarto eu vou diretamente para o armário onde estava o pequeno cofre. Era pequena, embora fosse larga, fechando-a havia um lindo laço vermelho vivo muito bem arrumado, parecia muito precioso para ela, e com certeza passava um ar de sigilo, mas eu simplesmente não podia resistir a inúmeros pensamentos de inúmeras coisas que poderiam estar encerradas ali, passavam na minha cabeça enquanto eu puxava o laço devagar, cada vez mais frouxo... Até que se abre completamente, eu retiro o tampo da caixa e vejo lá dentro o precioso tesouro.

Inúmeras fotos nossas, do tempo em que éramos inseparáveis, aquilo era lindo, e triste ao mesmo tempo... Eu começo a puxar as fotos da caixa e instantaneamente eu começo a chorar. Em uma foto em especial estávamos todos sentados no chão em cima de uma toalha de piquenique, Benjamim estava sorrindo alegremente, Nellie usava um lindo vestido decotado que eu presumia ser cor-de-rosa pastel, e um xale de cor clara, ela tinha longos cabelos escuros descendo pelas suas costas e recostava sua cabeça no ombro de Benjamim, ela também sorria alegremente e uma de suas mãos estava entrelaçada com a dele. Eu usava um vestido escuro listado e meus cabelos eram cacheados nas pontas, mesmo na foto, dava para ver que eles brilhavam formosos á luz do sol, eu apoiava minha cabeça no ombro de Nellie e entrelaçava minha mão com a dela, em perfeita concordância, estávamos muito felizes.

Em outra foto eu vejo somente os dois, Benjamim abraçava a cintura de Nellie e ela por sua vez tinha colocado as duas mãos em seu peito, os dois sorriam um para o outro, muito próximos seus rostos quase se tocavam.

Na seguinte eu estava só com Nellie, estava atrás dela abraçando-a pelas costas, eu apoiava minha cabeça em seu ombro e ela segurava meus braços, nós duas sorríamos com um ar bagunceiro.

Eram muitas fotos, milhares delas... Mas sempre com os mesmos modelos, apenas nós três... Até que vejo uma foto minha com outra mulher, uma mulher morena muito branca, seus cabelos presos em um coque deixavam escapar algumas mechas, ela parecia cansada, tinha um aspecto frágil e era muito parecida com Nellie, usava um vestido escuro e decotado, de aparência surrada e suja, mas mesmo assim ela parecia muito bonita, seus olhos refletiam sua beleza embora gasta, mas ainda assim grande. Ela estava ao meu lado abraçando meus ombros com um braço, eu estava feliz de estar com ela como se ela fosse minha mãe... Até que eu finalmente me lembro quem era. Só podia ser a mãe de Nellie! Seu nome era Lauren e ela trabalhava em uma pequena farmácia, Lauren sempre fora muito trabalhadora e esforçada, sempre mantinha um aspecto sujo, pois vivia limpando seu velho estabelecimento. Eu tinha ido morar com ela por conta dos meus pais terem morrido em um acidente com uma máquina de tecelagem na fábrica em que trabalhavam... Eu nunca trabalhara na fábrica, mas preferia mil vezes trabalhar para Lauren, enquanto ela trabalhava na loja eu trabalhava no porão, limpando o estoque, controlando os produtos, e no fim do dia ela dividia uma pequena parcela de seus ganhos comigo e com Nellie que me ajudava a limpar o porão.

Então eu estava lá, sentada no chão, sem sentir minhas pernas já á algum tempo, chorando como uma criança, até que Nellie entra no quarto.

_- Nel! O que está fazendo aqui? Por que está sentada no chão? – Felizmente ela não havia visto a caixa, então eu me viro e ainda sentada, tento esconder as fotos com a saia do vestido._

_- Ora... Eu... Estava rezando... É isso! –_ Eu respondo um pouco preocupada.

_- Rezando? Mas por que está rezando no meu quarto? E a essa hora do dia? O que deu em você? –_ Ela me diz chegando perto de mim e se ajoelhando para me olhar nos olhos.

_- Bem... Eu estava rezando no seu quarto para... –_ Comigo eu pensava que eu realmente nunca conseguiria arranjar uma mentira que prestasse... _– Tudo bem, deixa pra lá! Eu estava vendo as fotos que tem dentro da sua caixa azul, ok? Desculpe-me..._

Ela faz silêncio e olha para mim atordoada, depois começa a rir descontroladamente...

_- Você estava vendo nossas fotos? Por que não me disse logo? Foi me dar a desculpa que estava rezando? Por favor, Nel! Eu te conheço muito bem!_

_ - Hum, bem... Então você não está irritada comigo por ter mexido nas suas coisas? –_ Eu pergunto agora juntado as fotos que estavam fora da caixa.

_- Mas é claro que não! Estava pretendendo mostrar isso para vocês mais cedo ou mais tarde... Só queria que estivéssemos todos juntos na hora..._

_- Bom, então me desculpe... Você sabe que eu sempre fui curiosa. Mas, me conte como foi com ele? O que ele disse para você? –_ Nós continuávamos no chão falando normalmente.

_- Bem, ele foi um pouco frio comigo sabe? –_ Ela fala, e de repente seu sorriso some de seu rosto.

_- Não me admira ele ter te tratado assim, ele tem sido desse jeito comigo também, durante toda a viagem quase não falou nada... Ele quer vingança, está compenetrado apenas nisso... –_ Eu digo, mas por dentro eu sabia que aquilo não era verdade, ele tinha sido muito menos caloroso com Nellie, eu não saberia dizer a razão...

Então ela solta um longo suspiro de tristeza, seus olhos marejam de lágrimas. Eu pego suas duas mãos e digo:

_- Não se preocupe Nellie... Uma hora ou outra ele irá saber que voltou para você... Você vai ver! Eu tenho certeza!_

_- Será? Ele simplesmente não parecia nem um pouco interessado em mim quando eu falei com ele... Pareceu-me que eu não existo mais..._

_- Esse tormento não vai durar muito tempo... Eu tenho certeza que vocês serão felizes novamente!_

E então, ainda sentadas no chão do quarto, nós nos abraçamos fortemente.


	9. Confissões

**Confissões**

Capítulo 8

Então eu percebo que aquele dia tinha passado muito rápido, logo já era noite e eu me sinto completamente cansada. Eu tinha o plano de, amanhã falar com Sweeney e perguntar o porquê dele ter sido tão frio com ela... Simplesmente não era justo.

Vou me deitar no meu quarto, e subitamente Sweeney entra, com um ar suspeito. Eu já estava quase adormecendo e preferi ver o que ele queria no meu quarto, àquela hora da noite... Nellie provavelmente já estaria dormindo, senão ele não teria vindo.

Ele chega perto da minha cama, acaricia o meu rosto, e fala consigo mesmo:

_- Nel, Nel... Por que você me rejeitou? Eu nunca revelei, mas eu sempre tive uma atração por você maior do que pela Nellie... Mas como eu falaria isso? Na época que eu percebi esta atração eu era apaixonado por Lucy... Oh Lucy... Sinto saudades de você... Mas graças àquele maldito juiz você agora está morta, e a minha filha está com ele... Enquanto não resolvo isso, por que não admitir minha atração por você? Talvez pela reação de Nellie? Nellie está profundamente apaixonada por mim..._

Eu continuava deitada, fingindo que estava dordwmindo, mas eu achava que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria descobrir o meu fingimento... Enquanto ele falava consigo mesmo, minha consciência gritava dentro de mim:

"_Vamos Eleanor, é a sua grande chance! Não fique parada enquanto ele se confessa na sua frente! Se confesse também, diga que ele a excita e que você o ama..."_

_ "Não, não vamos a lugar nenhum, não tenho chance nenhuma com ele... Sim, ele me excita, mas eu não o amo, ele é meu amigo!"_

_ "Pare de bobagem... Você sabe que você o deseja, e o ama, só não quer admitir isso! Por que não faz o mesmo que ele está fazendo agora? O que você tem a perder?"_

_ "Posso perder uma amizade... Nellie iria ficar muito aborrecida com isso tudo."_

_ "Nellie não precisa saber..."_

_ "Nellie vai saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde..."_

Subitamente eu gritei, como havia feito no dia anterior:

- _CALE A BOCA!_

Ele pulou de um susto na cadeira e perguntou:

- _É a sua consciência de novo, Nel?_

Fiquei quieta, decidindo-me se eu realmente falava tudo para ele ou se ficava quieta. Nellie iria ficar muito aborrecida e entristecida com essa história toda... Ela era tão apaixonada por ele... Eu não saberia como explicar... Mas o que a minha consciência dizia, por menos que eu quisesse que fosse, ERA verdade. E eu não poderia evitar isso.

_- Ben..._

_ - Sim? _

_ - Tenho que te falar sobre algo... È sobre algo que a minha consciência estava falando... Sobre você... Sobre você e eu... O que você está fazendo aqui, falando nisso? _

_ - Nada de importante... Mas, conte-me sobre o que a sua consciência falou sobre mim... Sobre mim e sobre você... – _Ele disse, se aproximando e segurando minhas mãos, com ansiedade brilhando nos seus olhos.

_- Você prefere que eu repita como ela me disse? Ou quer que eu fale com as minhas próprias palavras o que estou sentindo? _

_ - Fale com as suas próprias palavras, sua voz doce me encanta._

_ - Bom... Descrevendo o que ela me disse... Eu realmente vou ter que admitir... Eu estava escutando o que você disse agora a pouco aqui perto de mim, mas eu preferi fingir que estava adormecida para escutar o que você tinha a dizer. Eu também sinto o mesmo... Minha atração por você é grande e eu realmente gosto de ficar perto de você, mais do que em um sentido de amizade... Eu quero você Sweeney, eu não sei como falar mais isso... Naquele dia que você me beijou na banheira, eu pensei que você era só meu amigo, mas minutos depois eu caí na real e realmente percebi o que estava sentindo, e o que sempre senti por você... Bom, era o que eu tinha a falar. Agora não sei como seria a reação de Nellie a isso, ela ficaria muito aborrecida... Ela ainda te ama muito, como aquela adolescente tola que você conheceu..._

Ele ficou surpreso, e ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos...

_- Bem, você... Nós, temos duas opções..._

_ - Me fale quais são querido... – _Eu olhava para dentro de seus olhos sem entender nada do que se passava naquela escuridão profunda.

_- Nós podemos assumir nossa paixão, e assim magoar uma pessoa querida, e então teríamos que ir embora daqui, pois seria insuportável viver desse jeito..._

_ -Bem, e a segunda? – _Eu digo eliminado completamente a hipótese de magoar minha melhor amiga.

- _Nós poderíamos continuar essa paixão em segredo, assim Nellie não ficaria sabendo de nada, e os três sairiam ganhando..._

_ - Mais alguma opção igualmente ruim? – _Eu digo para ele em tom irritado, eu não queria escolher entre essas duas opções, as duas eram igualmente horríveis...

Ele pensou por mais alguns momentos e me disse dando um pequeno sorriso:

_- Ou, nós poderíamos desfrutar de um momento de prazer inconseqüente, sem nos comprometermos demais... Ninguém ficaria sabendo e nós iríamos satisfazer nossos desejos em comum... Só por uma noite, e só por alguns momentos... – _Ele me diz chegando cada vez mais perto, seu rosto quase se encostava ao meu, e eu estava sem reação, a única coisa que poderia fazer era ganhar tempo.

_- Puxa vida, como você é criativo não? Como consegue criar tantas situações para um só problema?- _Eu lhe digo me afastando mais de seus lábios, estávamos quase colados um no outro.

_ - Experiência amor... Agora, feche os olhos, a não ser que você queira escolher entre as duas primeiras opções... – _Ele falava de um modo suave e doce, como uma melodia.

Eu simplesmente não podia resistir á aquelas palavras ditas com tanta suavidade, agora a maldita da minha consciência observava tudo calada. Inconscientemente eu fecho os olhos e sinto seus lábios, não nos meus, mas acariciando todo o meu rosto, que ficava quente a cada gesto que ele fazia, finalmente eu sinto seus lábios nos meus, pressionados, colados... Ele agora acariciava meu corpo suavemente, eu não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser entrar em seu jogo de amor. Rapidamente eu percebo que meus braços envolviam agora seu pescoço, eu estava em um estado maravilhoso de espírito, mas incrivelmente ele não fazia nada para tirar minhas roupas, continuava ali, me beijando e acariciando meu corpo, apenas isso.

- _Querido?- _Eu digo d erepente me separando dele, ele continuava em cima de mim, me aquecendo com a onda de calor que ele exercia sobre o meu corpo, eu percebo que estava com pequenas gotas de suor no meu pescoço.

- _Sim Nel?_

_ - Posso lhe pedir para continuar isso amanhã à noite?- _Eu digo endireitando um pouco mais meu corpo.

_- Por que não agora? Esse me parece o momento perfeito – _Ele queria manter o tom agradável e suave de sua voz, mas eu percebo que ela muda brutalmente para um tom irritado e ansioso

- _Acho que eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo... Para pensar sabe? Não estou pronta ainda..._

_- Está certa disso Nel? Você já tem 31 anos, como não pode estar pronta? Achei que estivesse desde que nos conhecemos._

_ - Eu ainda estou confusa Ben, não sei o que fazer... Mas ok, eu não estou mais a fim de adiar isso..._

E então tudo começou de novo... Seus lábios quentes contra os meus, suas mãos acariciando delicadamente meu corpo, retirando as minhas roupas... Estávamos deitados na cama, completando o ato da terceira opção, que era a melhor de todas ali... Eu não imaginaria a minha cara para ele no dia seguinte, e não sei se conseguiria ser tão falsa com Nellie, pois eu sabia como ela o amava... E eu amava ele... Seria este um ato egoísta? Não havia tempo para parar para pensar. Ele já estava dentro de mim.


	10. O dia seguinte

**O Dia seguinte**

Capítulo 9

No outro dia, acordei meio atordoada, sem acreditar no que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Olhei para o meu lado e Sweeney não estava lá. Provavelmente ele havia acordado mais cedo e voltado para a sua cama, assim ele não teria que inventar desculpas a Nellie sobre porque estava na minha cama, e assim não revelaríamos o que revelamos um ao outro ontem... Não nos confessaríamos para ela. Porque perderíamos uma amizade mesmo escolhendo a terceira opção, que era a melhor.

Levantei meio tonta, arrumei a minha cama, escovei os meus dentes, resumindo, fiz tudo o que se faz de manhã. Desci as escadas e encontrei Nellie preparando o café da manhã.

- _Olá querida! Bom dia! Como foi a sua noite? _

_ - Bom dia Nel, foi ótima..._

_ - Onde está Sweeney? –_ Perguntei.

- _Acho que ele ainda não acordou querida, por que não vai lá dar uma olhada? _

_ - Não sei talvez ele não goste de ser incomodado..._

_ - Tente, ele é seu amigo, não vai te insultar ou algo do tipo, hahaha. _

Já fiquei meio arrependida por estar falando com Nellie normalmente, com aquele peso na consciência. Ontem só dormi porque estava muito cansada, porque senão passaria a noite inteira pensando nela, no amor dela por Sweeney... Mesmo assim, fui até o quarto de Sweeney e bati levemente na porta...

-_Sweeney, querido? _

Sem resposta. Bati outra vez, um pouco mais forte... Continuou sem resposta... Abaixei a maçaneta levemente, e o encontrei dormindo, ali, com seu corpo seminu. Fechei a porta, porque eu estava realmente com medo de cair nas minhas tentações e deitar ao seu lado, esperando ele acordar... Ainda mais porque Nellie estava acordada dessa vez, e eu realmente não queria que ela soubesse de nada ainda. Fui até o seu banheiro e procurei por uma escova, mas por que eu procuraria por uma escova no quarto de um homem? Boa pergunta. Acho que eu queria mesmo era ter uma desculpa para estar lá.

Subitamente, senti alguém me abraçar por trás e senti quentes lábios tocando a minha nuca, o que me arrepiou.

- _Bom dia._

_ - Sweeney! Você me assustou! Nunca mais faça isso!_

_ - Você duvida que eu faça de novo? _

_ - Não, não duvido, já aprendi a minha lição quando duvidei de você pela primeira vez e agora estamos nessa situação. Sweeney, Nellie está acordada, não seria muito viável isso... Imagine se ela nos encontra aqui, desse jeito? _

_ - Tranquei a porta querida, ela não vai desconfiar..._

_ - Você está louco? Não tranque a porta, daí que ela desconfia mais! Ela sabe que eu estou procurando por você aqui querido, e se você trancar a porta a situação fica pior para nós. _

_ - Ok querida, então se você quer assim, vai ser assim. Seu desejo é uma ordem para mim. _

_ - Não me deixe lisonjeada assim Sweeney..._

_ - Só gosto de você querida, senão não faria isso... Você vê que com Nellie nunca fiz nada disso, e não pretendo fazer, por mais que ela seja apaixonada por mim. _

_ - Acabei de pedir para você não me deixar lisonjeada e você já começa de novo! – _Eu disse, corando.

- _Querida, que gracinha, você ficou vermelha... Acho que é realmente melhor nós nos separarmos um pouco, Nellie já deve estar estranhando o tempo que você já está aqui... _

_ - Sweeney, pela primeira vez há alguns dias, vejo você dizer algo que me faça senso! _

Ele me soltou (não que eu tenha realmente preferido que ele me soltasse...), e foi abrir o seu armário para pegar suas roupas. Enquanto isso eu olho distraidamente para a fotografia de Lucy e Johanna em cima de sua mesa. Lucy era realmente uma mulher bonita, mas era ridiculamente comum, me admirei que ele ainda não tivesse a esquecido.

- _Sweeney... Por que ainda mantém a foto de Lucy em sua mesa? Pensei que agora, você estivesse cultivando certos sentimentos por mim... – _Eu disse me lembrando da noite anterior em que ele me possuíra com tanta paixão.

Ele não respondeu minha pergunta e subitamente um pensamento doloroso se passou em minha cabeça: E se eu fosse apenas um objeto de prazer para ele? Nada maisdo que uma simples inútil...

_ - Querido, você sente alguma coisa por mim? Além de prazeres corpóreos, eu quero dizer... Alguma coisa mais profunda? – _Eu pergunto sem olhar para ele.

_- Profunda... – _Ele murmurou a palavra em um tom baixo, mais para si do que para mim realmente, depois de alguns segundos ele caminha em minha direção, já completamente vestido e finalmente me dá uma resposta.

- _Ora... Se eu não gostasse de você não teria feito o que e fiz na noite anterior... – _E como se ele lesse meus pensamentos, ele diz pegando minhas duas mãos – _O que te faz pensar que você é somente uma pessoa destinada a satisfazer meus prazeres?_

_ - O jeito que você me olha... Com certa frieza, eu realmente não sei... Se você me amasse você diria isso na minha cara?_

_ - Provavelmente não... Mas eu não sei se eu te amo ainda... _

_ - Não tem problema, eu espero... – _Eu digo em um tom melodioso para ele – _Mas, seria bom se eu descesse agora, isso está ficando um pouco suspeito demais..._


	11. Conhecendo as vítimas de perto

**Conhecendo vítimas de perto**

**Capítulo 10**

Então eu rapidamente desço as escadas, e encontro Nellie com uma bandeja em sua mão como no dia anterior, e, sem querer eu penso que ela era uma mulher muito insistente. Persistir em uma coisa que ela sabe que não ia dar certo, nós nos cruzamos e ela sorri para mim com um olhar significativo, eu lhe lanço outro sorriso e digo baixinho: "Boa sorte dessa vez..."

Eu desço as escadas e encontro a loja vazia como sempre... Aquilo estava sempre vazio... Não importava o que acontecesse, estava sempre abandonado... Até que Nellie desce as escadas muito antes do que eu imaginava e entra na loja.

_- E então? Como foi com ele? – _Eu pergunto a ela, tristemente já sabendo da resposta...

_- Eu deixei pra lá sabe? Ele não parece nem um pouco preocupado comigo, nem se quer me deu bom dia... Estou cansada de não ser notada pelas pessoas que amo..._

_ - Você tem que dar uma chance ao tempo... Quem sabe? – _Por dentro eu me sinto estranhamente culpada, não queria mais depositar falsas esperanças no coração dela... Mas eu não conseguia não dizer nada animador a ela, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para ela se sentir bem, afinal, eu a amava como minha irmã...

- _É verdade... Quem sabe com o tempo as coisas mudem de forma não é? – _Ela me diz lançando um sorriso esperançoso, pelo menos ela é otimista...

_- Estive pensando ontem à noite... – _O que era mentira, afinal eu não estava pensando em absolutamente nada... – _Precisamos fazer alguma coisa hoje, quem sabe sair para algum lugar... Eu não sei o que você acha?_

_ - É... Uma boa idéia... Vamos sair hoje! Estou precisando mesmo comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando aqui... Iremos até o mercado esticar as pernas..._

_ - Tudo bem... Estou mesmo mofando aqui neste lugar, não há nada para fazer! – _Eu dizia enquanto preparava para mim uma xícara de chá...

Meia hora mais tarde, estávamos todos prontos para sair e ir até o mercado, poderia não ser um passeio magnífico, mas eu pude pedir para Sweeney deixar que Nellie se apoiasse em seu braço enquanto andávamos. Ela parecia estar muito feliz com o consentimento dele.

Enquanto andávamos Nellie não parava de falar apenas por um segundo, Sweeney já aparentava estar transtornado com Nellie ao seu lado, eu lhe lançava olhares para que agüentasse mais um pouco.

- _Falando nisso, nesse mercado existe um barbeiro, um italiano, dizem que é o melhor de Londres... Ele vem aqui todas as terças... Duvido que ele seja melhor do que você amor..._

Chegando ao mercado Nellie finalmente para de falar e nós duas nos concentramos no palco a nossa frente, onde um letreiro descascado lia-se Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, a única pessoa que não estava prestando a mínima atenção era Sweeney, que voltava toda a sua atenção a um homem baixinho vestindo roupas gastas que andava lá perto, logo o reconhecemos como Beadle Bamford, o homem que havia ajudado o juiz em seu plano nefasto de violentar Lucy. Com um toque em suas navalhas Sweeney rapidamente ia se dirigir para matá-lo, com sorte nós duas seguramos seus dois braços e o puxamos de volta.

- _Espere querido, você não está usando o bom senso... – _Nellie diz com um ar preocupado em sua voz

_- Isso mesmo Sweeney! Se você fizer isso agora você vai ser preso novamente, e não poderá completar seu plano! – _Eu dizia segurando um de seus braços fortemente, finalmente ele decide parar de lutar contra nossas palavras e retorna ao seu lugar entre nós duas.

De repente detrás das cortinas do palco sai um menino, de aproximadamente doze anos ou menos, tinha cabelos louros compridos e imundos escondidos por debaixo de um chapéu coco, ele começa a tocar em um tambor e logo em seguida começa a cantar, o que me deixa um pouco irritada, afinal eu nunca gostei muito de crianças, Sweeney parecia partilhar da mesma sensação que eu... Aquele garoto era realmente irritante...

"**Ladies and gentlemen!  
May I have your attention, please?  
Do you wake every morning in shame and despair  
to discover your pillow is covered with hair  
what ought not to be there?"**

Então eu olho para o lado e vejo Nellie com um olhar encantado para o garotinho, ela quase sorria. Ela sempre gostara de crianças, e sempre quis ter filhos, mas nunca conseguiu, com o marido doente que ela arrumara. Subitamente em penso em Sweeney como pai da criança de Nellie... Isso ficaria realmente muito esquisito... Benjamim até poderia ter uma criança, mas Sweeney... Rapidamente afasto os pensamentos da minha cabeça para ver que o garoto agora retirara seu chapéu e exibia sua longa cabeleira para o público que ria não sei por qual motivo.

"**It was Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir,  
That's what did the trick, sir,  
True, sir, true.  
Was it quick, sir?  
Did it in a tick, sir  
Just like an elixir  
ought to do!**

**How about a bottle, mister?  
Only costs a penny, guaranteed.  
Does Pirelli's  
stimulate the growth, sir?  
You can have my oath, sir  
this is unique.  
Rub a minute-  
Stimulating, in it?  
Soon you'll have to thin it  
once a week!"**

De repente Sweeney começa a cantar também, bem alto para que as pessoas pudessem prestar atenção nele, aquilo nem me surpreendia mais, mas ter um monte de pessoas olhando para mim era meio vergonhoso, logo eu tento esconder meu rosto que ficara vermelho.

"**Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?  
Must be standing near an open trench!"**

Então os dois começam a cantar, eu desejava não estar ali naquele momento...

"**Are we standing near an open trench?  
Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?"**

Então como se os três começassem a discutir musicalmente o garoto começa a cantar de novo, falando do produto que tinha em mãos, um pequena garrafa que continha um certo líquido amarelo.

"**Buy Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
Anything what's slick, sir,  
Soon sprouts curls.  
Try Pirelli's!  
When they see how thick, sir  
you can have your pick, sir  
of the girls!  
****Wanna buy a bottle, missus?"**

Então os dois ao meu lado recomeçam a brigar com o garoto, as pessoas a nossa volta começavam o nos olhar feio…

"**What this is"**

"**What is this?"**

Então através das pessoas um frasco do produto chega até nossas mãos, simulando um olhar de nojo os dois reiniciam a cantoria. Aquilo não parecia, mas começava a ficar divertido para mim, que gradativamente começo a rir como uma tola...

"**Smells like piss." **

"**Smells like - phew!"**

"**Looks like**** piss."**

"**Wouldn't touch it if I were you, dear."**

"**This is piss. Piss with ink."**

"**Let Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
Activate your roots, sir-"**

"**Keep it off your boots, sir-  
Eats right through."**

"**Yes, get Pirelli's!  
Use a bottle of it!  
Ladies seem to love it-"**

"**Flies do, too!"**

Quando praticamente tudo parecia estar acabado e eu ria batendo palmas sem ritmo, um homem surge no palco obtendo toda a atenção que fosse possível. Usando extravagantes e justas roupas azuis com uma cartola enfeitada com plumas e uma longuíssima capa colorida. Se eu estava rindo antes, agora tinha que manter minhas forças para não cair na gargalhada, aquele homem era simplesmente ridículo e falava com um sotaque italiano forçadíssimo. Mesmo assim ele me parecia estranhamente familiar, eu realmente não sabia de onde eu o conhecia... Nunca tinha visto alguém tão excêntrico em toda a minha vida. Como se fosse possível a cena se tornar mais grotesca ainda, ele começa a cantar com aquele sotaque irritante... Eu agora segurava a mão de Sweeney fortemente para não poder rir...

**I am Adolfo Pirelli**

**The king of the barbers **

**The barbers of kings**

**E buon giorno, good day**

**I blow you a kiss**

**And I…**

**The so-famous Pirelli**

**I wish to know**

**Who has the nerve to say**

**My elixir is piss**

**Who says this?**

Eu ainda estava me controlando para não rir, sem perceber que a situação havia ficado séria, Aquele homem, cujo nome era Pirelli tinha perguntado encolerizado quem tinha dito que seu maravilhoso elixir era urina com tinta... Sweeney percebera que eu estava prestes a rir, e me deu uma leve acotovelada, o que me fez perceber que aquilo não era uma situação para risos...

_- Eu disse isso... – _Ele diz em voz alta depois de alguns momentos de hesitação – _Eu sou Mr. Sweeney Todd da Rua Fleet –_ Agora as pessoas murmuravam agitadas com uma suposta discussão, enquanto ele se afastava de nós duas para chegar mais perto de Pirelli, eu rapidamente lanço um olhar preocupado á Nellie que o retribui.

-_ Eu abri um frasco do seu "elixir" e posso alegar que não passa de uma fraude. Uma mistura de urina e tinta... – _Agora as pessoas sussurravam sobre sua coragem, comigo mesma eu pensava que ele nunca conseguiria tirar isso de sua personalidade. Benjamim Barker sempre fora muito audacioso, desafiando qualquer pessoa que duvidasse dele...

- _Embora, senhor, eu não tenha servido nenhum rei, posso garantir a todos vocês que consigo barbear qualquer pessoa dez vezes melhor do que esse homem que traja roupas esdrúxulas e tenta empurrar para vocês uma mentira grosseira – _Ele agora dizia isso encarando a platéia. Quando ele finalmente consegue me ver lança-me uma leve piscadela, totalmente imperceptível... – _Duvida de mim senhor? – _Ele diz logo depois encarando Pirelli.

_- Se eu fosse esse homem desistiria agora! Nunca duvide de Mr. Todd! -_ Eu digo sorrindo para Nellie, não, nunca duvide... Isso eu havia aprendido por experiência própria alguns dias atrás.


End file.
